Courageous
by wurple14
Summary: After the demise of Ganondorf, Link feels more like a monster than he does a human, and has lost himself in the hardships he'd faced before. Now that Link has saved the entirety of Hyrule... who will be there to save the "Hero of Time" from himself?
1. Chapter 1

"**Home Again"**

**History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again.**  
><strong>-Maya Angelou<strong> 

Link felt neither relieved nor worried that the arduous, year-long journey had come to an end. He, in truth, couldn't make himself believe that it was truly over. The whole way back to Ordon, he'd still been looking out for some adversary waiting to spring an attack on him, but only spotted moblins, which now occupied their time by walking around aimlessly. A couple of them caught his eye, but only to turn away moments afterward, for they felt as resigned as Link himself, or so the hero thought. He sat on Epona outside of his house, but was reluctant to dismount her.

He knew that once he set foot inside of his home, he'd finally have to accept that there was nothing to do anymore besides work on the ranch and talk to the Ordonians. He thought it was funny, he'd worked so hard to save Hyrule, and dreamed of the day he would finally return home, and now… he wanted nothing more than to ride once more into Hyrule Field, with Master Sword in hand, protecting the kingdom with all the valor he could muster, which was an excess amount, after all he'd done.

He finally threw his leg over the mare, and jumped from her back. Once his dilapidated brown boots impacted the ground, he fell to his knees, and shut his eyes tightly. The Ordon sky was black and starry, and he knew it must be close to midnight, but he decided to remain where he was for a little longer, and just stare at the Triforce that still marked his hand, the only proof that the past year had even happened. He felt the urge to use his power on something, but opted against it after a moment's consideration.

There was no use for the magic anymore. It took all of his strength to rise from his position, and not because of the diluted soreness in his overstrained muscles. He took his time climbing his ladder, and opening the door. The house was dark and less than inviting, and cobwebs hung in most of the corners, as if no one had lived there for well over a century. Link sniffed the grimy air, and knew that he'd have to clean sometime in the near future. He discarded the thought, and made his way back up to his bedroom.

Everything was exactly as he'd left it, save for the dust particles that coated everything. He raised the quilt on his bed, and inspected it before shaking the dirt from it. He coughed a couple times, but other than that, there was no noise in the residence. Link did the same with his pillow before lying down, and attempting to sleep.

After a while, he found that no matter how tired he felt, the thoughts swirling in his head prevented him from doing anything of the sort, so he allowed himself to think for a while instead. He mainly reminisced on the final visit to the Gerudo Desert, the very conclusion of everything. Midna had departed, and so had Princess Zelda. Link wondered if they were also having a hard time adjusting back to the way things were, and then hoped it would get easier tomorrow, when the sun was shining, and the people he'd grown up with were out and about.

On that thought, he succumbed into some sort of slumber, only to be presented with dreams of his quest. It was only bits and pieces of it, mainly uneventful things like killing a bobokin, or finding a Tear of Light, but the dreams comforted him in a way he could not explain, and he did not understand why he felt more at home there than in his own bed.

The sky was dawning when he rose from his bed, and his body felt better than it had in a long time, despite the flurried rest. He rose quickly, and quietly, and began to make his way through his filthy home, heading for the door without a second thought. He didn't know where he was going, but knew he couldn't remain here for the rest of the day. Once he was outside, he leapt onto Epona's back, startling her a bit.

"It's okay, girl," he spoke to her while stroking her mane, and she perked up. He stifled a laugh, and knew she was acclimating as well. He grabbed the reins on his horse, and led her wordlessly out of Ordon. He wanted to stand in a Spring, out of the desperate hope that the Light Spirits would rise out of it once more, and tell him his escapade was far from over. On that whim, he pulled Epona into the Faron Spring and stood in its Crystal Waters. As expected, nothing happened, but the importance of the place made the distraught hero feel better.

Ilia rose from her bed and sauntered down the steps, as she had for the past two weeks of her life, at the very peak of dawn. In her hands were a torch, and the old diary that she had been carrying around. It wasn't her journal, but Link's. She'd gone in his house looking for him among the first days of her return, and found it lying idly on his table. She'd grabbed it at first on impulse, and vowed to not read it, only to have for the sole reason of feeling Link's presence once more, but she'd read it. The last entry dated back to the day before Link was set to deliver Ordon's gift to Hyrule, the day before she and Colin had been kidnapped.

He'd been in love with her then. Ilia had as well, and she knew that she felt for him, so she clutched to the journal with fleeting hope that maybe he still felt the same, and that it would bring him back to this small province. She couldn't be sure.

Ilia halted in front of his house, and let the disappointment sear through her. Epona was not here; Link was not back. With every day that passed, she'd lost more and more faith that he'd ever come home. She climbed his ladder, and walked inside of his house, not caring how rude it was anymore. It was as vacant of a home as it had been yesterday, and the day before. She wiped a tear from her eye, and used her arm to swipe the dust off of his picture.

It was of him. He was standing in the Ordon Spring, giving a kind smile to whoever held the pictobox. A pang of despair rang Ilia's insides as she looked into Link's lively eyes. Somehow she knew these times were gone forever, even if Link did come back again. She didn't know exactly what Link had been doing during the downfall of Hyrule, but she did know that he was important to its restoration, and that he'd seen hard times. Ilia didn't doubt that he'd killed after seeing the mysterious amethyst sword that hung from his back on their last encounter in Kakariko Village. She'd had that day committed to memory, knowing she couldn't forget it, even if she attempted to. She remembered the strange, green outfit Link had worn, and the bravery that seemed to exude from him and into his surroundings. Mostly, she remembered what he'd arrived as, _the messenger from the heavens._

Renado had told her a fragment of what that meant, so she knew he'd been to the sky doing something, she was yet to know what. She'd also heard several stories from the village children telling her of how he'd saved them from monsters, and how much they loved him. However, she didn't know if it was exaggeration of what had really happened, seeing as they were children, after all. She'd hoped he'd come back and answer her questions as to some of the tales she'd been told, but had no such luck. Eventually, Ilia tore her gaze away from the photo, and swallowed the tremendous lump in her throat. She was becoming used to it now, the feeling of loneliness, that is. Link had been the one she'd grown up with, she knew, but she also was accepting that she was now the one he'd left behind, and it hurt her.

Even knowing this, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him, for she knew there was a reason he was not back. Her ignorance was bliss as she let herself assume that he may still be helping people somewhere, and that he intended to return home the next chance he got. With resignation, she left the house, and stood at the entrance to the woods, which was another thing she did daily, and people were beginning to think her crazy for doing so. She lingered for the sole purpose of her desire to see Epona speeding back.

Link sat in the spring's water without caring that his trousers were soaked. The cool water felt good to him and he liked how it relaxed his nerves. He had been right in his thinking last night, today had been slightly better than yesterday, but only because he was here rather than in his village. He knew he'd eventually return back to Ordon, and his life would fall back into some type of order, but it would never be the same as it had been before.

He was not cynical enough to think he could never be happy again, because he knew the effects of his journey would wear off. After all, time does heal all wounds, but Link would never forget. Right now, he tried to figure out what was the true wound that time would heal. Between the physical cuts and scrapes, the sights he'd been forced to see, the loss of duty, or the loss of a companion for that matter, something had gone horribly wrong. Link was no longer himself. 

He felt Epona nudge his back, and he turned to give her the first smile he'd smiled in close to two weeks.

"Always an impatient horse," he murmured to no one in particular, and stood to look in her eyes. She neighed and kicked some water at his shins, as if she was telling him to cheer up. He rolled his eyes, and flicked her nose, trying for some normalcy. She sneezed and he hugged her neck, and buried his face into her mane.

"It's over."

Fado placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Ilia turned to look at him, and she tried feebly not to sigh at her discontent.

"He's not back, is he?" asked Fado in a grave voice. Ilia shook her head. Fado ruffled a hand through his messy hair and focused his brown eyes on something that Ilia couldn't see. They both stood in silence, and he began to pat her arm, as if he were trying to console her. It almost worked, but she was yet to smile.

"Everyone misses him, you know? Everyone loved him."

"I know," Ilia whispered.

"This town is basically a ghost now that he's not here. He was the life of Ordon," Fado informed Ilia, and removed his hand from her skin, "but I think it's for the best that we try and heal, else our lives will be miserable."

Ilia disregarded his remark, and asked him another question.

"Do you think he'll come back to us, Fado?" her voice sounded like that of a small child wishing for something completely unattainable, but she did not care. She needed some hope, even if it was false hope. He exhaled.

"I don't think I can say that for sure. Only time will truly tell what his decision might be," he had become slightly wiser since the time of twilight, and he was trying his hardest to try and console the villagers that awaited his return, including Ilia.

"It's not fair, Fado," Ilia whimpered, "why did the one who held us all together have to be the one to leave us?"

"No one knows why he left, Ilia. He just did."

"He left to save me, and the children," Ilia apprised him, "I know it!"

"We all know that. I was referring more to the fact that he hasn't come back yet. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have worded it that way. What I mean is, no one knows why he hasn't returned home to Ordon," he changed his worded, afraid he had offended Ilia.

"I don't know either."

"Why don't I walk you back to your home?" Fado asked her, "there's no point in waiting here, you'll drive yourself to madness if you don't try to find yourself again."

Ilia turned away, knowing his words were nothing but the truth, even though she hated them. She resented that she may not see the one she loved ever again, even more now that she knew it was most probable thing that would come her way. However, she did not resent Fado, so she chose to accept his suggestion, and she followed him back into the village. It was a sunny day, but she barely cared. It felt as icy as winter as far as she was concerned, or anyone else.

It was as Fado said, Ordon was a ghost town.

It was late in the evening before Link chose to go back home, but only because he disliked being in the woods at night. He wasn't afraid of it, as any sane person would be; he just found sleeping on the ground very uncomfortable. It left a certain ache in his bones that a morning stretch couldn't relieve. He'd had to do it most nights he was with Midna, so he knew firsthand. His sodden boots slopped in the grass as he walked up to Epona. Link finally regretted not taking them off before he stepped into the water, but knew he couldn't do anything about it but make a better choice next time. He'd be home soon anyways.

He wondered slightly how the residents of Ordon were faring now that he'd made it safe for the children and Ilia to go home to their families. He figured that they were happier. Then again, who wouldn't be? He partly wished he could've made a grand homecoming when they did, but he'd had to return the Master Sword back to the Pedestal in Sacred Grove to permanently seal away the evil, and also a piece of who he was.

The Master Sword had completed him, and now it was gone.

He stopped thinking about it when Epona began to gallop back to Ordon. The wind in his long, golden hair was the thing that helped him not to think about anything. When he got back home, it wasn't quite as bad as it had been last night. He figured he was already mending from everything, and was thankful for such. He reckoned while he was sitting in the Faron water, that he may not be saving the world anymore, he could still explore it. The thought in itself made Link smile, and walk into his house with some form of purpose. Perhaps he had not experienced all that life had in store for him just yet. When he stepped inside of his house, he started tidying up right away, after he changed back into his Ordonian attire.

It was a long process, but it was the next step that he'd have to take in order to regain his composure. He spent hours on end dusting, and organizing his scattered belongings. He restored the wood in the fireplace, and lit a fire in the midst of his kitchen to cook cinnamon pumpkin stew. It wasn't his favorite dish, but it was one that he had ingredients for, and it also made the house smell once more like home. For a moment, Link had never saved Hyrule. He'd been in Ordon all this time.

At least, that's what it felt like to be Link.

After he ate, he went on a search for his journal, with a new goal in mind. He wanted to draw all of the sights, and write down everything about his adventure, even if it was only for his own amusement. He was disappointed when he couldn't locate where his old journal had gone, he was sure he had left it here.

With a sigh, he grabbed a fresh one from his bookshelf, and afterward, assumed it was probably better to start anew anyways. Wasn't that what he'd have to do with his whole life, anyways? He grabbed charcoal, and his pencils from a cabinet, and intended to draw at least one image and write one story every night before he went to bed.

He would write down beginning to end.

He started with the kidnapping of his friends in the Ordon Spring, the very commencement of Link's expedition. Link took time to describe everything he'd seen, heard, and most importantly… felt. His emotions made that year what it had been. His drawing depicted Ilia and Colin being taken away by the beasts. He'd spent a considerable amount of time drawing just the monsters in the picture, making sure he got every single detail right, down to the last grimy cloth.

It was all he could do to make it up to his bed after he was done with him "home-making" as some would call it, he felt like his limbs could fall off at any given moment. He still felt a bit of remorse as he lay in his bed, but he figured the sadness would always be there.

There was nothing he could do to cure himself of heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Returning"**

**To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward.**

**-Margaret Fairless Barber**

Link woke up as early as he had the preceding morning, still perplexed on when he'd become such an early riser. He rose quickly from his bed, rather than spending a few minutes staring at his ceiling as he would've done a year ago, and made his way downstairs. The fire he'd made last night was barely alive, trying to fight its way through the ashes that coated the bottom of the fire pit. He grabbed the fork beside the fireplace, and began to prod the soot coated logs. After he'd turned them over, the fire rose a little more, licking the wood with some sort of yearning that Link did not understand. He turned away from the flames and saw the diary he'd started last night sitting shiftlessly on the table, along with his utensils that were laying in disarray all about the wooden surface. He chuckled, and silently scolded himself for being so unkempt before snatching all of it from the table, and placing it in the knapsack he decided to carry along before leaving his house. The sky was pinkish with the nearly rising sun, and the birds were chirping in the air. It was beautiful, Link thought. He inhaled the air, and noticed it smelled of the fresh dew that swathed the blades of green grass.

Epona was still asleep, Link noticed, but didn't do anything to rouse her. He was only going into the village today, to sit lazily and sketch more in his journal as he watched the sun rise. His footsteps were as silent as a whisper as he left his property and strolled through the heart of Ordon, admiring the peaceful quality of it. It was the same as it had always been to him. The wildflowers still grew about random places, and the chickens strolled around the town carelessly.

He found his way to the river that marked the center of the community, and stared at the earth made platforms that rose in the midst of them. Link, with no further thought, snatched the vines lacing the side of the structure, and began to climb upward. When he was atop it, he noted that the hawk grass he used to have such a great time playing still grew in the same spot it always had. He wanted desperately to hear its music again, but thought against it, knowing that he had no use for a hawk at the given moment, and that it would only wake the Ordonians.

Link opened his haversack, and carefully removed the book from its innermost pocket, and turned it to a fresh page. This time he sketched the fearful wall of twilight that once had bordered the Faron Woods, daring anyone to come near it. He also drew the hand of the shadow beast that had first grabbed him from the other side of the veil. The picture would be slightly frightening to anyone else that viewed it, but Link was not afraid of it. It was one of those things that you got over after watching the whole of Hyrule falling into the hands of evil.

There had been far worse things than the dark twilight-shrouded realms, worse things than the shadow beasts that haunted them even. Things Link had experienced for himself, such as the relentless dungeons and their fearsome bosses, or the times when those he loved were hurt or sick during the whole ordeal. Then there was Ganondorf, and even Zant, the overlords of the malevolence. He wasn't sure he'd ever been more afraid than when he'd fought them, but yet he prevailed. He knew he bore Farore's gift on the back of his hand, but he was puzzled on how he had obtained the mass amount of courage that it took to fight those battles. After all, bravery came from one's own heart, not from some insane blessing that you just happened to receive.

He guessed though, that it was just the way he was, because he knew if he should have to face it again, he would go about it the same way he had before. He'd enter the situation with sword in hand, and Hyrule in heart, and do what it took to make the latter safe for his loved ones once more. Link pushed the thought away, and began to write the caption, or story rather, that went with the picture he'd penciled.

Halfway through the tale, he heard a door close somewhere in the village. He looked at the partly-risen sun, and was confused on who would be up so early, besides himself, of course. He strained his eyes to see a small silhouette walking in his direction without looking up. He slowly closed the book, knowing he could finish his recollections later, and returned them to his weathered pouch. The person didn't seem to notice him, and Link wasn't sure yet whether he wanted them to or not. He guessed that it depended solely on who it was, for he didn't want anyone that truly cared for him to spot him just yet, knowing that there was a chance that they'd start a ruckus over his return this early in the morn, especially if it was one of the village children.

The person stopped a few feet beside the platform, and Link heard a small gasp. He knew he'd been seen. After a few moments of excessively staring at whoever it was, he discovered that the person was Ilia, the neighborhood girl that he'd once loved. He gave her a small smile, for it was all he could muster at the moment, and she stared at him with green eyes that marked her sheer disbelief, as if she didn't trust her eyes. The smile fell from his face, but his blue eyes were still pleasant as he watched her try and discern whether he was really there or not.

Ilia sat and stared at Link, who was perched on top of the structure. She wasn't sure if he was really there, or if it was some sort of cruel hallucination. In the silence, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She closed her jaw tightly, and set her lips in a hard line before walking on.

"Ilia," Link's voice sounded from behind her. She halted, and spun on a heel just in time to see him leap down to the ground with a cat-like gracefulness that she was sure had not been there the last time she'd saw him perform the action. She looked into his eyes, and he began to walk toward her. She could do or say nothing for a long time.

"I'm home, Ilia," his voice resonated through the air and she raised her hand lightly to touch his face. The warmth under her palm let her know that it wasn't just a vision she was having, and that it was truly him standing there. A tear leaked from her eye, and she threw her arms around him, and began to sob softly.

"I thought-"her cries cut off her sentence. He hugged her back, and tried to comfort her. The difference was all he could feel. This hug, to him, was the hug of a friend, and nothing more. Sparks didn't flare up within him like he remembered, and Link guessed that the past year had affected him in more ways than he'd previously thought.

"I thought- you were- never- coming back," her voice broke several times in the sentence, and he held her tighter, hoping to cheer her up. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, I am home," he reassured her with another one of his smiles. Once Ilia regained her composure, she noticed how changed Link was. His eyes were still as kind as she remembered, but in the midst of them, she also saw how feral and watchful they had become. His muscles were more refined, and his features were slightly worn. Link was different, more so than she had expected him to be.

"Where have you been, Link?" she asked him, more than mildly curious on what exactly he'd done for the countless days since she'd been taken. He looked up thoughtfully, and seemed to be mulling his answer over in his head before saying it aloud.

"Everywhere."

She didn't doubt the truthfulness of his words, for she could tell in his eyes that he had been, in fact, everywhere. However, she wanted to know more than just that, and she hoped he would confide in her.

"Link, who are you?"

He was struck dumb by the words she chose, and she saw his eyes widen a little before they settled down.

"I am Link."

She accepted that he didn't want to tell her everything at the moment, and she knew by the look in his eyes that he couldn't truly answer that question even if he wanted to. She nodded, and gave him another hug, this one smaller than the last. She chuckled into his shoulder, and decided not to look in his eyes when she said her next words.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Ilia, you have no idea," he murmured, and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not, even though he addressed her. She nodded, letting him know that he was right in his assumptions, and that she didn't have the slightest clue what he'd been doing. She pulled away from him, and chanced another look in his eyes. She searched for any emotion in his eyes, anything that would show his feelings for her, but found nothing of the sort. She knew, in that moment, that her love was no longer returned. However, she wasn't as upset about it as she formerly presumed that she would be. It hurt a bit, but having him home was a blessing that allowed her to be happy, and despite everything else, Link was not yet lost to them. She knew that Ordon would be delighted that he was back, to say the least, and the people would become lively again. That in itself would suffice for everything that has changed about him.

"I never got to truly thank you for recovering my memory," Ilia finally spoke to him, "so thank you for that. I'm grateful for all that you did to help me."

He nodded curtly.

"I'm also grateful for every other things you did, though I don't know honestly know the details, I figure you helped a lot of people," she thanked him, and he lifted a hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll tell you everything one day, but I'd rather relive it as little as possible at the moment, seeing as I'm still trying to adjust back to daily life," he promised her, and his promise made her smile a little bit, "but you might not believe me."

She shook her head.

"I'll believe every word," she swore to him.

Ilia and Link didn't get to speak any more, because the morning rooster crowed, which meant the people had started to wake up. They both knew they wouldn't be able to carry on any kind of decent conversation when the other Ordonians noted his arrival. Ilia knew that the residents of the village would swarm him the minute they spotted him. He had saved the children, after all, and was loved by everyone. The village's golden boy was treasured, no doubt.

Link somewhat enjoyed his conversation with Ilia, but wasn't sure he was ready to face everyone again, though he did miss them. Ilia gave him a knowing look, and he knew that she understood that he was going to be smothered in mere moments, and if she didn't move, she would be stuck within the mob as well. With an apologetic glance, she began to walk back to her house, and he stood there mindlessly before deciding to take a walk around the village, and possibly the Ordon Ranch, depending on how long it took the people to come outside.

He only made it to Sera's Sundries before Uli stepped outside with her new child.

"Link?" she shouted in surprise.

He waved at her as if it was just an ordinary day, and he was just on a morning stroll. She grinned and gestured for Link to come over and see her. He sighed, wishing he could change his mind on telling everyone he was back, but knew it had to be done eventually. The mother gave Link the most enthusiastic one-arm hug he thought possible, after hoisting her child into her other arm.

"Colin will be so excited you've decided to come back," she still wore a tiny smile, "you're all he's talked about since he came back. He's been rather depressed without you here. In all honesty, this town was in turmoil without you," she disclosed. He sighed, and felt slightly guilty. In all truth, this was still yet to feel like home to Link. Uli stared at Link with a sort of questioning, and then asked him if he'd like to come inside. He accepted the offer, trying not to appear half-hearted. When he stepped into the house, it felt wrong. It was too peaceful, and Link minded it. She offered him a chair to sit in, and he took it without a word.

"Rusl is awake, and I know he's wanted to speak with you. Would you like me to go get him for you?" Uli inquired, and Link nodded.

She left the room, but Link didn't notice it. He was busy observing their home, it was all the same. Decorative pots lined the walls, and small candles were lit on a diminutive table centered in the middle of the room. He felt a slight urge to take a blade to the pots, mainly because he desired to watch them shatter. He sighed, and laid his head in his palms, deliberating many things over in his head.

"Are you ok, son?" he heard a deep voice.

Link looked up at him, but otherwise, didn't respond to the swordsman's question. Link was quite unsure if he was alright, there had been moments where he'd been happy, but otherwise, he mostly lingered over the adventure that no longer was. Rusl gave him a hard look, trying to decipher whatever it was Link was feeling.

"You look distressed, Link. Didn't you miss it here in Ordon?"

"I did."

Link turned his eyes away from Rusl, and clenched his fists so tightly that the color immediately drained from his knuckles.

"Uli said you wished to speak with me about something?" Link suggested a new conversation, but Rusl frowned, accentuating the lines on his face, and Link understood that he could not dodge the man's questions for whatever reason, for Rusl had been alive long enough to not be fooled by such insignificant remarks.

"Yes, but we will converse on those matters later, my utmost concern is for your well-being now that I see you, Link," Rusl evaded Link's futile attempt to distract him. Link did not remove his eyes from the ground, but chose to speak anyways.

"Do you not miss it?"

"Yes," Rusl understood what Link meant, "I do sometimes. To fight for one's country, even if it is doing something of irrelevance, is a war many men crave. You tend to feel useless after overcoming such hardships, whether you are or not. Are my words not true, Link?" Rusl lifted Link's chin in order to meet his gaze. Once Rusl was satisfied with Link's stare, he released the hero. Link did not dare look away from the man.

"Yes. They are true; I just need time to adapt…"

"Understood. While we are on this subject; however, what I needed to speak to you about was this: I was rather curious as to what you did while you were away?" Rusl eyes were twinkling a little bit as he spoke to Link, "I've heard from my son that you were a lot of help to him and others."

Link ducked his head humbly, knowing he wouldn't tell Rusl everything.

"I really didn't do much, Rusl, to be honest. I accomplished some minor tasks, but that is all. Saving the children was my top priority, and once that was accomplished, I traveled for a bit," Link lied to Rusl. The information on what had really happened was nothing that anyone needed to know, so he kept it to himself.

Rusl laughed, as if something were awfully funny.

"Ever so humble," he stared at Link with kindred brown eyes, and readjusted the sword that still hung in a sheath on his back. Link was confused by the man's sudden outburst, and suddenly yearned to leave, and go back to his own house. Nevertheless, Link continued to sit there, bewildered by the middle-aged man. After the moment had passed, the room grew as silent as Link had ever heard it. Rusl grabbed Link's left wrist slowly, and rubbed a calloused thumb over the back of Link's hand, causing his Triforce of Courage to flash once with supreme golden light. Link pulled his hand away.

"Did you think I didn't know, Hero of Time?" Rusl raised a dark eyebrow at Link, and the hero shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing how the retired swordsman knew so much. He opened his mouth to question him, but Rusl answered it before he could ask.

"I'm not as dense as many would think, you know? When I was working in Telma's Bar, your name tended to show up everywhere, Link, and with it, some heroic deed that you'd completed, and I was a bit jealous, I'll admit, for I was bitter for a bit over how someone so many years my junior could do things beyond my wildest dreams, so I decided to research it. At first, I believed the legend I'd found to be nothing but hogwash. I kept thinking you were merely lucky. However, when I saw you standing in Hyrule Castle itself, holding out the alleged Master Sword, ready to fight the enemies that stood in your way… I didn't have a choice but to accept it. Especially when things seemed to fall back into order mere days afterwards…" Rusl explained, and Link had no response for what the swordsman had told him. Link was confused as to why he was envied, the whole expedition had been miserable at best, and he hated the things he'd been forced to endure. Yet, here, someone seemed to want to take his place.

"It's not as glorified as you would think," Link divulged, "I watched as people died. I had to kill! I heard how scared and helpless the victims to the twilight were when they became as mere spirits to the world, watching as the monsters scurried their homes, including your son. I watched as they waited in agony as if they were going to die at any given moment. I sat and had to let the Ordonians, including yourself, hurt me," Link felt like he was on the brink of tears, "I had to walk the world a grey wolf, and my own loved ones saw me as the disgusting enemy that I was having to fight, the one that kidnapped the children," Link slightly elevated his voice without meaning to, and Rusl stood there, his eyes slightly wider than he had been. Link was no mad at the man, but mainly felt spiteful that people would desire for the torment that had undoubtedly ruined who he was just for the glory that supposedly came with it, "but I did it anyways. Not for fame, or the grandeur of the title 'Hero of Time' but because it was effecting those I loved. I watched as Princess Zelda waited in capture up in her tower, and selflessly gave her ability to exist in the light in order to save my twilit companion, Midna, from burning in the sun. After all I'd done… I was rewarded by getting to watch as Midna shattered the mirror that connected our worlds, and with it, my only hope of ever getting to see her again," Link found that he was nearly in tears but still continued to speak, "and now I get to come home, and try and forget that any of that ever happened, knowing that I can never truly be the same as I was before it all happened," Link settled down enough to take a few breath, and cool his feverish face.

"I'm sorry, Link," Rusl was grave; "No one should ever have to endure the things that you did." 

After a moment's consideration, the man spoke again.

"Not many would be as strong as you. I am ever grateful to you, Link," he acknowledged his thanks, and gave Link a smile, "you are the bravest man I know." Link met the swordsman's eyes, and was happy he was appreciated by someone.

"Thank you…"

"No… Thank you, Link."


	3. Chapter 3

"**Celebration"**

**He who knows no hardships will know no hardihood. He who faces no calamity will need no courage. Mysterious though it is, the characteristics in human nature which we love best grow in a soil with a strong mixture of troubles.  
><strong>**-Harry Emerson Fosdick**

The night was alive with the celebration of Link's homecoming. The villagers danced around a large bonfire singing seemingly all of the traditional songs Link had heard throughout the course of his life, and more. However, Link didn't partake, though the festival was for strictly for him. He did appear cheerful, he thought, for their sake, and tapped his foot to the beat of the singing, but other than that, he sat on a log and watched as the Ordonians reveled. He'd finished his journal entry earlier that day, and halfway considered beginning another one to pass the time of the party. He was exhausted from listening to everyone's chatter, and yearned for it to be over soon so he could go home and to bed. However, he had a discomforting premonition that it would last until dawn, as most of them usually did, depending on the reasoning behind the festivity.

Ilia made her way over to him after two more songs, flushing and winded from the fast dancing, and sat down beside him. He faced her, but otherwise, didn't acknowledge that she was there until she placed a small hand on his shoulder, and made a face that made her appear like she was in deep thought.

"Why don't you dance, Link?" she questioned him, and he didn't answer for a while.

"There's no reason for me to dance, Ilia… You wouldn't understand," he tried not to sound as dismissing as he had, but Ilia didn't seem to take notice of his tone of his voice, even though she paid attention to his words, deliberating her response a few moments before she spoke it aloud.

"You know, Link, you'll never be happy if you don't let yourself be," she walked away before he could reply, so he just thought about them, wondering why she would say such a thing, and supposed his words could be taken as pessimistic, whether he meant for them to be or not. In truth, he wasn't trying to seem disheartened at all, but it appeared to him that he had failed. Link's blue eyes became icy as he stared at nothing in particular, and he could feel the tears behind them, begging to be set free, but he did not cry, and convinced himself that the feeling he was experiencing would not last forever.

Ilia began dancing once more, trying not to think about Link, who was still sitting alone. She wondered what had happened to him, trying to make sense of why he was so diminished now. What could he possibly have gone through? She cast aside the thought, and proudly sang along to the tunes of her fellow comrades, even though she was no singer, to say the least. She caught eye of Link once more after a while, and noticed that Rusl was speaking with him, seemingly with tenderness, by the look of their eyes, as if the old swordsman was trying to console Link in some way.

"Bless your soul, Link," she whispered, "bless your soul."

The next morning, Link did not go outside for the longest time, but sat in his room, and sketched many entries in his diary, taking no notice of anything else but the thick parchment under his hand. He was too fatigued from the celebration last night to leave his home. It had lasted until nearly dawn, and he, being courteous, had stayed for the entirety of it. Although he never rose from his seat during the party, he felt his presence was enough to solace the Ordonians, and convince them that there was nothing at all wrong with him. With the exception of two, Ilia and Rusl. However, they themselves had gotten a decent hand into the evil that reigned over Hyrule.

Link shook his head, and erased a segment of Midna's helmet for the second time now, a little chagrined that he hadn't gotten it right yet. Otherwise, the picture was a stunning depiction of his lost friend. The shading of the charcoal deemed her as enigmatic, and obscure, which she had been upon their first meeting, whilst she waited for him on the other side of the gate in Hyrule Castle's sewer. It took Link two more tries to perfect the masterpiece.

He almost smiled while he looked at her, but he was immediately overwhelmed by what had happened at the end of their laborious journey together. She had let him see her true form as the magnificent Twilight Princess, and then had left him to be with her own people once more. Link let himself reminisce on how prodigious the Lady of Twilight had been, and how shocked he'd been to see Midna as beautiful and regal rather than infinitesimal and sarcastic , even when she had told him what she was way prior to that moment. However, he also recalled the overbearing sadness when she had broken the mirror; therefore, shattering any hope of further contact between the two.

He ducked his head silently, that had been another thing. No matter what situation he had been put in, or who challenged him in battle, Midna was there for him, even if it was partly because she wanted to break the curse. He missed her more than anything, but there was nothing he could do about it, at least… not anymore. He figured it was another thing he'd have to cope without, and knew that the reminder of it would always be comparable to the feeling of a razor-sharp stake driven straight through his heart, but also that he'd have to live with her decision nonetheless.

Link didn't know why she'd done it. She'd cared about him, he supposed, enough to sacrifice herself to Ganondorf, as she tried to do at the end. After all that they'd been through, it shouldn't have been out of spite anyways. He'd done everything to help her, him and Princess Zelda both. He groaned and slammed the log shut, and stacks his utensils within reach. Link didn't want to linger on his thoughts any longer, so he went to find something else that might preoccupy his time in a less harrowing way. When he found nothing in his house that might serve as a distraction, he contemplated going and helping Fado with the Ordon goats, but resolved against it, seeing as the Ordon Ranch was most likely closed today anyways, after last night's events, no doubt.

The hero yawned.

This morning, he'd gotten up with hopes of eventually working the tiredness out of his tight muscles, but the time was easing terribly close to midday, and he still felt as drowsy as he'd been when he had first awoke, so, he opted for a nap. He trudged to his bed after he realized his resolve to stay awake had completely dissipated, and fell onto it, barely allotting himself enough time to pull his blankets over him before falling asleep once more.

Ilia combed through her hair with her thin fingers as she stared into her reflection in her bedroom mirror, noticing her sandy blonde locks had lengthened terribly since she had last cut it, as it was presently hanging past her shoulders in small tangles. Link's old diary was tucked under one arm, and she moved her other one from her hair to her face, in order to trace the angles of her cheeks, regarding her features, specifically her flaws.

She had never saw herself as ugly until that moment, but now, she couldn't understand why she ever marked herself as a decent-looking girl.

She backed away from the glass, drew her lips in an unforgiving line, and grunted in disapproval.

"Is this why you no longer love me, Link?" she whispered to herself, still holding fast to the book, "am I not desirable anymore?"

She knew, even then, that she was only throwing a tantrum, and that it would pass soon. However, she needed to fume while she was alone in order to keep calm when around others, mostly Link. Ilia left the mirror, nearly throwing the journal at it. Her father, the mayor of Ordon, was standing outside of the door. Ilia nearly ran into him, but was able to stop herself before slamming into his large figure. He didn't seem fazed by the near collision, and continued to stare at her with a curious expression.

"Ilia," he said her name, and she took a step back and she felt heat rise to her face, hoping he hadn't heard what she'd said, though she didn't doubt that he, or the whole town for that matter, knew exactly what was going on with her, seeing as she hadn't gone to really any trouble to hide it from them. She scolded herself, knowing that she'd have to be more careful next time if she wanted to keep it hidden from Link.

"Yes, father?" her voice was small, as if she'd been caught committing a crime.

"Don't doubt your loveliness, my daughter," he spoke to her in a soft tone, before turning away. She sighed with acquiescence, and clung even more firmly to the book she'd been keeping with her, knowing that she'd been partially fortunate, seeing as her dad was yet to question her on what exactly the book was.

"Oh well…"

Link didn't sleep for long after he lay down, even though he'd been awake for the majority of the preceding night, so, for the remainder of the day, he cleaned the remaining remnants of clutter strewn about his home that he'd missed on his earlier cleaning spree the day after he got back. He allowed himself to lose his train of thought in his chore, and hummed a soft tune as he worked. It proved to be quite comforting, despite his earlier doubts, and in the end, a small smile grazed his lips.

The hero decided he'd spend more of his time now doing labor of some sort, until he found something of more worth to do with his life, that is. It helped him forget a lot easier, and maybe all he needed was a sense of duty. The smile fell from his face, and he immediately began to scold himself for wanting himself to be happy when he could just as well be making other people happy instead. That was what he'd been born for anyways, or so he felt.

He breathed, unsmiling, and began writing more in the diary he was avid to finish. He wondered what he would do when it was completed. He didn't think he could go back and reread it afterwards, for it pained him enough to write it in the first place, knowing that the contents of the book were the things that had eventually drained his spirit, and vivacity. He considered departing from Ordon once it was done, and leaving it behind for the others to eventually find. Link supposed that once they read it, they would understand why it was no longer possible for him to be happy.

Link had just finished his depiction of Princess Zelda, standing in solitude at the apex of the gloomy tower she'd been condemned to during the stress of the twilight, when a knock came at his door. The hero shut the book, and tucked it away before telling them that they could come in. The person carefully opened the door, and he was mildly surprised to see Fado, the other ranch hand, standing in its rough archway.

"Hello, Fado," Link greeted as Fado stepped closer to him, "How have you been?"

Fado grinned, and Link struggled to return the gesture.

"Better since you came back. Come to think of it, so has everyone else, especially Ms. Ilia," he added her name, and Link didn't doubt that his companion's words were true. He knew that she had missed him; they'd been close since the days of their childhood. Link nodded, good-humoredly, and offered Fado a seat.

"She waited out by the entrance from your house since you got back, you know?" he disclosed to Link, and this shocked the hero more than he liked to admit, but still kept his composure to a friendly level. Fado took the chair Link had suggested to him. He shrugged, trying to find words that would be appropriate in this conversation.

"I guess that's understandable, we've been close friends since we were young," Link dismissed it; even though he knew the discussion wasn't over between them. Fado flicked his eyes across the room, and leaned in to Link, saying the next words a bit quieter than his last.

"Word has been floating around the village that Ilia has got a bit more than friendship in mind, if you know what I mean," Fado divulged, and Link's eyes went a bit wide, but he concealed it before his companion noticed it.

Link did not say anything for a long moment, knowing that this was the reason for the visit, and also that this was the last thing he wanted at the moment, with all the stress of returning in itself, and knew he couldn't find it in himself to try and settle down, least of all with a woman at this point, especially because he was so unstable at the time. Fado noted the silence, and cleared his throat, secretly goading for Link to respond to the information.

"Is that so?" the hero finally said.

Fado nodded.

"Well, if she does, I'm blandished, but I don't know that I was ever meant to be with anyone in that sort," Link chuckled, "not after the past few months anyway."

The words seemed to deflate Fado a little bit, or so it appeared, but the man took it all in good stride, and was silent as he tried to understand the meaning behind Link's disheartened conjecture, but chose to ask him about it after he couldn't fathom why the hero would say such a thing.

"What have you been doing since you left, Link?"

"A lot."

Fado didn't doubt the truth of his companion's words, for Link's entire demeanor had changed for the worse. At first, Fado believed that Link had only aged a little since he disappeared from the village along with Ilia and the children, but he now knew that the newfound sharpness of his friend's face, and the lines etched into his arms and muscles were not present just because he had matured, but also because he'd been through anguish.

After a while, Link scooted his chair out from underneath the table, and stood from it wordlessly. Fado used the silence to observe the room. It was the same as he'd always remembered, but the disposition of it had contorted to fit the desperateness of its occupant, so much that the house's atmosphere was no longer serene, but instead, slightly perturbed.

"You don't have to stay here, my friend," Link said in a soft voice, causing Fado to look up from the wooden table.

"I find it comforting to be here," Fado slightly fibbed for the wellbeing of his friend, "unless, of course, you want me to leave, Link. I understand you're not too fond of company right now, particularly because you seemed so withdrawn at the festival last night," he mentioned after a tiny amount of deliberation. Link sighed.

"I like you here."

Fado didn't know whether to believe this, or not, judging by how detached Link seemed when he said it, but accepted it for the time being, because he'd missed his confidant tremendously, and desired to keep speaking with him, even with the despondency of the home.

"Well, that's good, I suppose, I missed you, you know?"

"Yeah."

Fado left after a while, leaving Link alone with only his thoughts once more. The hero didn't resent the solitude he took for granted before.

Link went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Two Months Later"**

_**Celebrate endings - for they precede new beginnings.**__**  
><strong>__**- Jonathan Lockwood Huie**_

The stars and moon seemed to have blinked out tonight, for the clouds were thick, and rather low to the ground, or so it appeared to the two Hyrulian soldiers that trekked across Hyrule Field. The two were slightly anxious over the thought of being attacked, but were able to keep walking with the sheer hope that the obscure night would conceal them in any chance of an enemy nearby.

"Girehen," the one to the left addressed the man that stood beside him, "do you think we're headed in the right direction? I've never been this far south…" his voice was but a mere whisper. The sentinels that guarded Castle Town had become timid since the time of twilight, and hardly a soul blamed them for how they felt.

"I think we're going the in the correct path, Alled," came the other guard's simple answer.

"I wonder what business is held in Ordon," Alled started a new conversation, laughing slightly, "the high urgency of the letter is very odd considering it came from the Royal Courts itself, and that it was sent to such a rural area. What do you think the matter of this is?" Girehen took a long, heavy moment to contemplate his answer.

"I'm not quite sure. Either way, we'll know soon enough, won't we? Things are never secret for long in Castle Town, no matter how private they are intended to be," was his conclusion, and while it barely answered Alled's question, it ended the discussion as quick as it began. Silence followed afterwards, and the two knights dutifully kept walking toward their destination.

Link rose early in the morn to the sound of thudding footprints outside. His days as the Hero of Time still affected him, not so much as before, but he was continuously alert, much like a dog that would sleep with one eye open, and ears twitched upright. He chanced a glance outside of his window and the unusual sight alarmed him. Two guards clamored their way into Ordon, breathing rapidly, and visibly swatting the air around them.

Link narrowed his eyes enough to see the bees that swarmed around them, and now was able to hear the low buzzing and clinking as the senseless insects threw themselves against the guards' armor. The hero jumped to his wits quickly, and moved silently and very swiftly to his kitchen. He grabbed his sword, and half-filled a pot with water before running outside to aid them. He could see that they'd been severely stung as it now stood, so he, instead of easing himself down the ladder, jumped from the apex of his overhang. He landed softly, bending his knees slightly to break the fall.

Without a second thought, Link threw the pot's contents over at the accursed bugs. In contact with the water, the bees fled.

The men stared at Link weirdly.

"Thank you for your aid, sir," Girehen spoke, ending the uncomfortable silence, "it is much appreciated. We've been trying to outrun those pests for what seems a very long time."

Link nodded fervently, surveying the guards. He immediately noticed the Castle's insignia printed on their armor, and wondered what business they had coming to Ordon. He could also tell by their eyes that they'd been up all night, or dreadfully close to it, traveling. New silence followed as he continued to pick them apart, much like he would an enemy. From what he could tell, even if they chose to attack, they posed no threat to him so long as he possessed his sword.

"Can you speak?" Alled, rather rudely, asked Link, as if he were some dumb beast.

Link was taken aback by the comment, and narrowed his feral blue eyes.

"Yes, I am capable of conversing, as it so happens," an unidentifiable husky (yet smooth) accent crept its way into the hero's voice, as it did when he was angry, stressed, or affronted, "but I am not as capable of ill manners as you seem to be."

While Alled balked, Girehen took notice of Link's sword, and took a precautious step backwards, and attempted to change the subject.

"What a curious dialect, are you from around here, Mister…" he trailed off, not knowing what title to give Link.

Link gave them a half-humored smile, but then let it fall, "I was raised here, but I have seen far more than this province, I assure you. You may refer to me as Mr. Kindheart, if you wish, as we are not well acquainted," he offered his last name, and still spoke with the same guttural tone.

"Well, Mr. Kindheart," Alled finally huffed, "Is there a mayor, or someone, that I can speak with?"

Link shook his head in affirmation.

"Follow me. I will take you to him."

Link did not await a response before he turned on a heel, and led them to the village. While he walked, he could hear them having a silent conversation. While normal humans would be inept at deciphering their muffled colloquy, the hero had no problem with hearing the words they whispered to each other.

"I am eager to leave Ordon already," Alled disclosed to Girehen, "he…" Link knew that the upset guard was gesturing towards him, "is frightening me a little bit, to be honest. I've never seen a soul with eyes as haunted as his. I wouldn't doubt that he's gone mad, even considering his age."

"For heaven's sake, Alled, he helped us. You should be gracious. Stop being so judgmental… not all harvesters are illiterate animals as you deem them to be," Link's lips twitched, but otherwise, no emotion was detectable on his unyielding face.

"Why does he carry that sword? He has no need of it, Girehen," Alled sniffed in his own defense.

This agitated Link, knowing that he could make proper use of his sword, unlike half of the men in Hyrule.

"He has plenty use of it, just as you do, especially after the plight that befell Hyrule not too long ago," Girehen argued. "Now pipe it down, or he'll hear you."

"Pfft! He can't hear me. I'll speak all I want."

With this, Link turned around, and tapered his eyes until they were nothing more than thin slits. Alled's eyes did the complete opposite, as did Girehen's.

"We're almost there," Link said, not removing his harsh eyes from the dim-witted sentry. When the hero did turn to face forward, he heard Alled let out a breath, and a small guffaw from Girehen. Nothing else was said afterwards, and Link was happy to reach the mayor's house. With two small knocks, Bo of Ordon answered the door, Ilia close behind. He took a step back when he noticed the two palace sentinels.

"Brought company this time, I see," the mayor chuckled, "and what do I owe the pleasure?"

Even though the guards couldn't detect the sarcasm in his voice, Link knew it all too well. Bo had always considered people much like that as nothing but mere palace scum. Ever since the invasion, he'd been even more dissatisfied with the 'knights'.

"We bring a letter from Princess Zelda herself," Girehen spoke, and on cue, pulled out a scroll from a slot in his armor.

Ilia gasped lightly, surprised at the name.

"Princess Zelda, eh?" Bo brought a hand up to his face, and Link knew the mayor was pleased with the source, "she's respectable. Come on in, then. Make yourself comfortable, and we'll hear what Her Majesty has to say."

Ilia ran beside Link, and touched a hand to his arm.

"You can stay as well…"

In truth, Link cared nothing about remaining there after the poor treatment he had endured previously, but he stepped in, giving away to his interest. He had not heard anything from, or even about, the princess since the last time he laid eyes on her in the depths of the Gerudo Desert. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she was doing well.

After Link and everyone else had seated themselves, Girehen unfurled the document, and then proceeded to read its message.

"_To Bo, Mayor of Ordon, _

_I know this letter may of inconvenience to you, especially after the madness all of Hyrule has endured. I also know that you require every one of your villagers to aide Ordon in its recovery; however, if I may request… I'd much like to see a certain person that I am aware lives within your township. In celebration of the reassembled Hyrule Castle, we are holding a ball in two days, to which I would call upon a man by the name of Link to be my escort. He has done much for Hyrule, including tasks to assist me specifically, and it has not gone unnoticed. I wish to thank him personally, and knight him as a reward for his endless services to everyone. If he does not wish to attend, please send a reply with the two guards present. If he chooses to be my attendant, if at all possible, see if he can leave with the messengers. I'm sorry for the short notice, but the festivity was just recently organized. Thank you for your consideration. _

_Formally yours,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian_

Girehen closed the letter, and tucked it back away.

Bo and Ilia were watching Link with wide eyes, making him shift uncomfortably. The two guards were surprised enough at the message, and didn't regard anyone else in the room. Bo coughed, after a long minute, and some of the awkwardness faded.

"Will you speak with Sir Link about Her Highness's request?" Alled asked hurriedly.

Bo chortled heartily, "It seems I don't have to, what say you, Link?" he shot the young swordsman a look, still registering Zelda's words. Alled cast his eyes on Link, and his face puckered as if he'd eaten something very sour. Girehen was once more trying to stifle laughter.

"I will go," Link answered simply, and stood from his seat.

Ilia looked slightly horrified.

"Allow me to pack my belongings, and I will take my leave whenever you wish for me to," he spoke mainly to Girehen, and then left the room. Only Ilia followed after him. While Link knew she was there, he did not turn around until she called out to him.

"Link, please wait…"

He did.

"Yes, Ilia?"

"Since when do you bloody know the princess?" the hero was surprised at the curse word in her sentence, but kept his composure.

"I wouldn't quite sat that I know her, but we have shared a few conversations," he knew that she would be unaffected by his rectification, but still spoke it. He noticed that a scarlet heat was beginning to color her cheeks.

"Details!" she scoffed, "Why have you not told me? You used to confide in me about _everything!_"

He knew she was not truly angry with him.

"I'm sorry, Ilia. Really, I am. There are some subjects that are rather sensitive to me at the moment, and will continue to be so for longer than I can predict."

"Ugh! How often are you going to use that excuse, Link?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, knowing that his distant behavior was not justified. He truly meant no offense to her; she just didn't understand what exactly he'd been through. Link decided to give her a piece of truth as a consolation.

"As long as it takes for me to recover from however many beings that I have bloodied, and killed," he whispered, and her face fell immediately.

"I'm so sorry for my outbursts, I just… I was…" she clamped her mouth tightly shut.

"I know."

"I was concerned that… that…" she maintained her sputtering.

"While I sincerely appreciate all of your unease for me, there is no need for it. I will be fine; I swear it. Furthermore, I have to leave soon, so I need to use the remainder of my time to gather everything I need for the time I am away. I believe this to be goodbye until I return," he watched her mull over his words.

She agreed with him, but something in his voice alarmed her.

She could tell that he was truly questioning whether or not he would come back. Her eyes made their way to the grass under her bare feet. Either way, even if he did opt to come back, he would come home the same as he had two months ago. Link would still be depressed, and reserved, unlike the many years she'd spent with him prior to the fall of their country.

She did not know what took place in the time of his absence, but she did know one thing…

Link Kindheart was forever lost to her.

She muttered her own goodbye before watching him walk away from her.

Link felt guilty for having to leave abruptly, but knew Girehen and Alled, especially Alled, would be ready to depart for the Castle. Once he arrived at his cottage, he entered swiftly and grabbed a dull brown haversack from the far corner of his kitchen. He packed his necessities, but also threw in his journal and charcoal. He was still far from finished with it, and hoped that there might be some free time up at the Castle during his stay. He freshened up a bit, which didn't take long, as he had just showered last night. He cleaned his teeth thoroughly with a toothbrush, and ran a comb through his hair before adding the two supplies to his pack.

The hero looked out the window for the second time today, and saw that both of the Hyrulian knights were waiting in his yard.

On his way out, Link strapped his shield to his back, lest he have need of it.

Girehen greeted him as he walked out, but Alled did not share the similar courtesy.

"Are you ready?"

"May I bring my horse with me?" Link remembered her, and saw that she was awake and staring after them, "in case we need her?"

Girehen nodded, and flashed a smile, which Link barely returned.

He called her over to him, and stroked her mane lightly, speaking soft words to placate her.

"Don't worry, girl; you do not have to strain yourself today. You are only carrying my pack, for I will be walking alongside you, I promise," he soothed her, and she trotted after him confidently like the brave horse he'd ridden in battle so many times. He tied his knapsack onto her with no assistance from either of the men.

"Does she spook easily?" Alled asked, with no friendliness.

Link shook his head.

"She can withstand war."

Girehen looked very pleased.

"Forward, then."


	5. Chapter 5

"**After Departure"**

**"Everything happens for a reason, learn from it and move on, don't be bitter about what happened, be happy about what will."**

**-Zayn Malik**

It had been many hours since they had departed from Ordon, yet they had only just made it out of the Faron Woods. Link knew that, without the pestering guards, he could've gotten twice as far. Nonetheless, he wasn't irritated. While Alled was nothing short of a prude, Girehen proved to be somewhat entertaining. He had an infinite amount of things to say, or stories to tell, which refreshed Link due to the fact that he himself was not talkative.

Once they had settled in, and Link had removed his belongings from Epona's back, Girehen sent a still cantankerous Alled in search for firewood. The breeze coming in from the north, though refreshing presently, would result in a teeth-chattering sleep for all three of them. Link, however, was indifferent to the cold, as he'd had to endure far worse on his escapade to the Snowpeak Ruins. Once Alled was out of sight, Girehen heaved a great sigh, and turned to face Link.

"Ignore him, please, Mister Kindheart. He's never been known for gallantry, to say the least. He's rather pompous, and prideful, and will stick thoroughly to first impressions, which usually aren't right. While you're very quiet, you seem to be a very good listener seeing as you've put up with my nonstop ramble. I deem you to be quite… likeable," Link could see the cheerful wrinkles worn deep into Girehen's face, which heartened him a bit. Moreover, the hero was happy for the compliment, seeing as he so hardly received any anymore.

"I'm glad you find me bearable," Link muttered quietly, realizing that his dialect was still present in his voice. He quickly cast the thought aside, knowing that he had dealt with Alled since the morning, which was most likely the cause, "most people… do not. At least, not anymore."

"Tell me more about yourself, then," they both took a seat on the ground, after having spread out their blankets. Link was slightly distressed at the thought of having to talk, especially about himself, for a long period of time, seeing as he really hadn't spoken much at all for months, to anyone, not even Ilia, or Colin. Link was sure everyone in town was worried for his wellbeing. He glimpsed at Girehen, and saw that he was waiting.

"Well," Link cleared his throat, knowing it'd be smart to practice his voice before they reached Hyrule Castle, "I… never knew my parents. From what I've pieced together, my mother died in childbirth, and my father was taken by the war that took place around the time I'd been born. The Ordonians claim to have found me wailing somewhere in Hyrule Field when I wasn't even a year old, and tell me that they never truly figured out how it was that I got there. I was raised by Rusl, and Uli, his wife. They were very young when they took me in, so I had a rather rough childhood, but I am very grateful to them. I moved out of their house when I was sixteen… or so…" Link wavered a bit over that sentence… and Girehen interrupted him.

"Or so? You don't know how old you are?" Girehen gaped, already enthused by Link's history.

"More or less, I know I'm either twenty or twenty one, but I tell people I'm twenty. I always counted the day they found me as my birthday, seeing as that was when my life truly began," the hero answered, suddenly recognizing that it may sound ridiculous to not know your own birthday, even if the circumstances presented themselves the way that they had.

"Did Rusl and Uli name you, then?"

"Yes and no, I guess. My last name, most definitely, but it took time. I spent my childhood doing everything I could to please everyone, big or small, and I still do that depending on the day, and whether or not I can bear going outside. After a while, they presented me with the last name of Kindheart._ Link_ traces back to the day they found me. My father, or whoever had carried me to safety, had written it on one of my hands, along with another word on my other palm, but that one was smudged and illegible. Whatever it was meant to be, a message or a name, that's what I have always gone by," Link looked away from the guard.

After a moment of thought, he continued with his earlier story.

"After I moved out of their house, I visited frequently. I still do. Rusl did his best then to teach me how to fight, since I was young. I spent nearly five years under his care then, and the old swordsman taught me close to, if not everything that he knows. Afterwards, my skills with a blade… I'm afraid I cannot explain to you how I came across those, but I have mastered the very art of the sword. It was very useful during the dark times, because, as you know, I …helped. During that time, I also took the incentive and can efficiently use other weapons, from bombs to a simple slingshot. I eventually had to put those skills to use, and kill many, many things. Which is why I am so withdrawn as it stands. Before the invasion, I was rather easygoing. I herded goats for a living, and spent the rest of my time trying to please and placate others… but now, while I'll still protect Ordon, and Hyrule itself, with the skills I retain, I'm not… sociable," Link drew out a long, and distinct breath from trying to explain things to the guard, who seemed astounded, and perhaps remorseful, as far as the Hero could pin it.

The night was definitely upon them once Link's story was finished, and Alled was still not back with the firewood Girehen had requested. They both began to worry for him, but Girehen proposed that he was probably hiding somewhere. The hero accepted the conjecture, for he did not particularly care for the other soldier anyways, and then began to stare up at the sky. He noted that it might've been dark, but the burning stars were completely uncovered by clouds, therefore the usual black was a tantalizing midnight blue. A flicker of a smile wove its way onto Link's lips; the stars were something he'd been able to enjoy ever since the days of his early childhood. He knew it was rather a simple pleasure, that most discarded, but it never failed to make him feel serene. Even on the days in his journey, they had relaxed him.

"I don't think I've met another soul like you, Link," Girehen admitted, "then again, I've hardly been outside Castle Town."

Link unwillingly tore his glance away from the sky, and observed the guard. The ever present wrinkles in Girehen's face were even more prominent now that the stars and moon threw dark shadows over him. Link shrugged a little, not knowing what to say to such a sentence.

"I must ask you something…"

"Yes?" Link was slightly relieved at the subject change.

"I would like to spar with you, to pass the time until it's time to build a fire. Would you mind giving me the honor?" the watchman sounded very pleasant when he asked, as if it were a casual request one would speak every day. Link showed no emotion, and considered his partner's wish, and eventually agreed, finding no harm in a simple scuffle. Link unsheathed his sword, slightly delighted at the prospect of using it again, and grasped it in his strong fingers. While it wasn't the Master Sword, he'd reinforced it, simply because he'd had the free time to do so.

Girehen did the same, and both of them latched their shields to their arms.

"I've had years of training myself," he mentioned, "ever since I was nine, I worked every day at the blade. I am slightly curious of how my talents will match with yours."

Link nodded, knowing beforehand that whatever moves Girehen had learned was no match against the sacred moves of the hero of old. They both squatted in a fighting stance, and Link bore his eyes into Girehen's, calculating everything as he'd done time and time before. The guard looked into Link's eyes, but the hero could tell that he was simply waiting for him to strike first. Link moved his free hand and moved it along the length of the blade while surveying the guard. He could tell by Girehen's stance that his right leg was dominant, as was his right arm. He was edging more and more onto the balls of his feet, meaning he was about to pounce at any given moment. By the placement of his adversary's legs, and the angle of his footing, he would veer to the left when he jumped, and his sword would slice the same direction, or so Link predicted.

Link's presumptions were correct, and Link thrust his sword to effectively parry the attack. He knocked Girehen's sword away from his midsection, and brought his sword in a slice across the open armor. It clanked very loudly, and knocked the breath out of the surprised sentry. Link vaulted around Girehen to perform a back slice, which knocked him forward. Girehen thrust his sword backwards, but Link flipped in time to avoid the slice before shoving his sword once more into the chainmail. Girehen turned to face Link, his eyes flitting again and again over the hero, who still was analyzing the guard's movements. After a few blocks, the hero moved again in a head slice, and a small yelp erupted from Girehen's lips as the blade knocked his helmet.

The guard stumbled, and Link prodded his sword into his mid-back, knocking him over completely. By the time Girehen rolled over, Link had already landed on his chest, faking the Ending Blow, sword placed directly over Girehen's heart.

With that, the duel was over. The hero lightly flipped off of Girehen, and landed lithely on the balls of his feet three feet away from his opponent, who was still lying flat on his back.

"Never in my life," Girehen spoke after finally getting to his feet, "have I seen such moves, or talent. Especially for one so young… You have a remarkable ability," the sentinel sheathed his own sword, "no one but my teacher was ever able to get me on the ground, and even he couldn't do it so quickly… I congratulate you; you have earned my utmost respect a hundred times over."

Link thanked him, but otherwise, was too humble to do or say more. In a way, he hardly saw his talent as something to boast over. There was no satisfaction linked with knowing how to kill, even if you were doing so out of benevolence. Even a slight reminder of what he'd been through was enough to send a deep ache through his muscles, and a roll of discomfort through his stomach. The hero cast his eyes down, and said no more.

"I'm going to look for Alled," Girehen finally announced, "hopefully, he hasn't gotten himself into trouble, or at least… too much trouble. You never know with him."

Once he was alone, Link drew his journal from his pack, and turned to a fresh page, deciding he might as well get something done while the two were gone. Even with his tremendous effort to finish it before it grew old in his memory, he had just finished drawing many captions from the Lakebed Temple he'd ventured through. A frightening depiction of Morpheel was illustrated in his most recent entry. Once Link touched his utensil to the parchment, he groaned, knowing Zant was the next person, if you could call him that, which would have to be drawn in order to continue with his story.

Halfway through the picture, he heard heavy panting coming from his left. The hero cautiously shut his journal, and yanked his sword from his scabbard. The blade hissed in satisfaction as it was removed from its holder. Link narrowed his eyes and stared at the direction of the noise. Girehen and Alled came into view. Alled held fast to many branches, but leaned on Girehen for support. Link stashed his sword quickly back into its sheath, and went to help.

"Take the firewood, Link. I'll help him over. He's sprained his ankle…"

Alled glowered at Link before dispensing the wood over to him. The young swordsman hauled the wood, and placed it in the middle of their makeshift campsite. The limbs were tangled together with bramble that seemed to have snagged its way onto the wood, and Link barely desired to alter the mess into an appropriate campfire.

"Girehen, do you have any water?" the hero asked once he was close enough to hear it. The guard nodded, and passed over a halfway filled bottle. Link took it, and then proceeded to speak, as he had gotten better at doing so.

"Would you mind starting the fire? I'll do what I can to help him," he gestured to the injured sentry.

Girehen consented quickly, leaving Link to go about his business.

He ran into the Faron Woods, bottle in hand, knowing exactly how to heal the portentous man. During the final week of his travels, he'd heard of how to create a healing potion for adequate to serious injuries. However, such a remedy would require nearly all of his energy, which is why he was careful about concocting such a tonic. Link figured it would be safe, seeing as they'd rest upon his return and that they would arrive at the palace quicker if Alled was able to walk.

He scanned the forest floor for certain flowers and grasses that the potion medicine required, and added them to the mix as he found them, making sure to crush them into very small pieces, in order for the juice of the plants to properly absorb into the water. It was a mucky green color by the time all the ingredients were added, and Link was slightly revolted at this, but still continued making it. The final step was the hardest part, for it required magic.

Triforce Magic.

Link had not used his power since the day he'd fought Ganondorf, and was marginally keen to the idea of calling upon it once more, but also a bit frightened. He collected his emotions before looking up at the sky, raising his hand to the heavens, and readying himself to call to Farore. While he could call upon this power without doing this, Link found it less arduous than having to completely clear his mind, and focus on what he wished to do.

Link parted his lips, and began to sing softly to the wind. The tune was bold, but melancholy… it was the song of the Hero of Time. He felt his Triforce not only light up, as it usually did if it was touched (or something of that nature), but flood through him. Silently, he put his lips to the bottle, and blew into it, letting his intentions flood his mind. Immediately, the ugly color of the medicine turned into a brilliant, luminous gold, and the texture changed from lumpy to milky.

It was finished.

Link released the power when he was satisfied; suddenly feeling extremely spent, and stuck the cork back into the glass. It took a matter of minutes to get back, but to Link's tired legs, it felt more like hours. When he was in sight, Girehen rushed over to him to see the potion.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is a medicine. If you must, force Alled to drink it," Link ordered, knowing that the pompous guard might not take something that came from him. Girehen stared into the flagon, and ran a finger along the side of it.

"How long will this sooth his aches?"

"It will heal his ankle completely," Link corrected.

"Well! Impressive!"

Link smiled a little at the encomium, but said nothing about the potion's creation. While he didn't mind whether or not people knew of his Triforce, he thought it to be rather complacent to broadcast it with such insouciance, especially considering that he had just met the two of them. Girehen nodded, and popped the stopper as he walked over to a sitting Alled.

"Did _he _make it?" he indicated Link with no shame.

"Yes. He did. If you don't drink it willingly, I will be forced to make you do so."

"Fine," Alled spat, and allowed his companion to pour the contents down his throat. Moments later, his eyes expanded until they looked like they were about to dispel themselves from their sockets. Alled pressed his hands against the ground, and was able to stand up easily. While he was erect, he shook his foot, trying to figure out how it had already repaired itself. After the inspection, he shoved a finger at Link, and then motioned the hero forward. He was confused, but followed Alled's demand.

"_What _kind of potion was that?" his voice sounded surprised, and mildly angry.

Link answered nonetheless.

"A creation of my own, one that cured your sprain," it was a simple answer, and everything was quiet. Alled grumbled, but mumbled what Link considered to be a thank you under his breath, seeing as the guards face was nearly as scarlet as a young rose. The exchange only tired the hero more, so, in return, he curled in his blankets, not even bothering to eat dinner.

He fell asleep instantaneously.

In the morn, Link was the first to awaken. He gathered his things quietly, and securing them to his mare, not wishing to awake the two Hyrulians just yet. He chewed on some bread and cheese as he worked; hoping to settle his stomach after he'd missed dinner the previous night.

Subsequently, when the guards rose from slumber, they jumped up at the sight of Link.

"Morning… ready to get a move on?" Girehen slurred, still mildly disoriented.

"Yes. I believe so."

Link was ready to be outside of the forest, and also ready to arrive at the Castle, seeing as the hard ground did not serve one as a bed did. He stretched his back, and felt it pop in several places. The act hardly provided any relief, but Link was compelled to repeat the action again and again, hoping each pop would prove more effective than the last.

"I will be soon."

(A/N- It isn't long before the plot begins to unfurl. Bear with me Also… you may find a couple mistakes (some of them are ridiculous and I can't believe I didn't catch it while writing) in my chapters, but I hardly have time to proofread, so just read over them and pretend they aren't there. If you review my story, it is much appreciated!:) Thank you! )


	6. Chapter 6

"**In the Distance"**

**Sometimes, even to live is an act of courage. **

**-Lucius Annaeus Seneca, **_**Letters to Lucilius**_

The sun blazed heavily on the three as they strode on, and Link wished to an extent that they were still in the Faron Woods, where they would have trees to shade them from the heat. However, he didn't think much on it, and simply wiped his sweat from his brow, appreciating the fact that the sun was in fact, shining, and that the world wasn't shrouded in the terrible twilight.

Alled, despite the relief Link had brought him when he had treated his ankle, was still bitter towards him. Throughout the morning, and even into noontime hours, the sentry was giving Link a hard time for each breath he took. The hero snubbed it, not having any reason to listen to the continuous berating. Girehen was more vexed by Alled's behavior than Link was, as he unceasingly apologized to the hero for the other soldier's words. The young swordsman dismissed it, and paid more attention to the sight of Hyrule Castle some distance away. By the way they were moving, it would be nightfall before they reached it.

Epona snorted in annoyance, and Link patted her mane, trying to conciliate her. She was also bothered by the slow pace the guards had set for them. She kicked at a butterfly near her hoof, and the hero let out a laugh at her peevish conduct. Girehen looked back at Link and his mare, noticing that Epona's eyes were tapered, and her long mane fell into them. He was amused at this, but more intrigued by the fact that her rider was… smiling. It was the first time since they'd met that Girehen had actually seen him smile, genuinely… that is. The grin brightened Link's face tremendously, and made his azure eyes… vibrant, and friendly. The guard gasped a little bit. He knew for a fact Hylians were supposed to be the closest race to perfection, but he'd never met someone with the same air as Princess Zelda. Girehen opened his mouth to speak.

"Link, I have a question," Girehen spoke.

"Yes?" the hero still wasn't looking away from his stubborn horse.

"Do you contain Hylian blood? Sorry, I couldn't help but to notice the similarities between you and Her Majesty."

Link laughed a little, "I am a full-blooded Hylian like her Honor, yes. That much about my past I know, seeing as Rusl and Uli had my blood tested once they found me, which is the reason I concluded that my father had died in war. My apologies… I forgot to mention that part to you when we spoke earlier."

Girehen thought about this, and reminisced on the days of his youth, when the Hylian war had taken place. Mostly all of the angel people had been destroyed along with their province, so a full-blooded Hylian was no person to be disregarded. On another note, he slightly wondered what had ever happened to the Sky Province, and why it had disappeared altogether, but cast it aside, considering it to be the work of the Golden Ones: Din, Nayru, and Farore. Another question rose to the guard's mind.

"How do you know your mother died while giving birth to you?"

"I assumed that part, seeing as I was already used to the formula they had to feed me when I was too young to eat."

Girehen nodded thoughtfully.

Link went back to messing with Epona, who was still acting up. He slapped her side lightly, and she met his eyes before snorting in his face. The hero shook his head, and tousled her already disheveled mane. Epona huffed again, this time, blowing Link's gilt hair away from his face.

"Oh, quit that," he reprimanded.

Once Epona faced forward, Link's smile faltered, and then fell completely. The effervescent aura that he had exuded dispelled immediately afterward. The sun had now moved behind a set of puffy clouds; therefore, the temperature wasn't quite as uncomfortable as it was beforehand. However, Link still hoped for some sort of breeze that may cool them off. The weather did not comply with his wishes, so he drew out his bottle from his pack, and sipped the mildly cool water before pouring some into the palm of his hand. He gently brushed it across his forehead. It felt more refreshing than he'd expected, and he thought about doing it again, but decided he better save the rest for dinner.

The Castle seemed to have gotten a touch closer since they had started walking this morning, but they were still a good bit away from their destination. Link sighed, and shut his eyes. He followed behind them, still without seeing the path, and listened for their footsteps and shifting armor to determine the direction of travel. Link considered for half of a second just mounting Epona and charging headlong for the palace, but then dismissed the desire. The guards were there for a reason, whether or not he understood that reason or not.

"Do you wish to stop at the river for a while and rejuvenate yourself?" Girehen took notice of the combination of sweat and water that dripped from Link's forehead. The hero shook his head, and opened his eyes to look at Girehen's face.

"I can manage until we arrive. Will I be able to shower there?" Link inquired curiously.

Girehen laughed.

"Of course, lad. It won't take dreadfully long for us to be there, so long as you can endure for the rest of today," when the guard spoke, it sounded like he barely believed himself. They both knew nighttime was a while away. However, neither of them said anything to discourage the remark, as they were going to need all of the optimism they could muster to keep walking in the blistering weather. Today, Girehen had barely spoken, so the hours seemed longer than they had yesterday.

"I will do my best," came Link's late, barely audible reply.

"I would hope so, elf-boy, or else you shame your race," Alled snapped.

Link contracted his eyes in exasperation, but otherwise, unheeded it as he had the whole time. This was no time to be dealing with such petty matters, especially with someone who seemed to have a love for quarrelling with, and offending others around him. Even though Link had barely said a word to the guard, Alled had not spoken a kind word to, or about him.

"You would sink as low to insult a pure-blooded Hylian for their lineage?" Girehen fumed, and the hero laughed at their bickering, "What is wrong with you, man? Get a hold on yourself, and relax."

"Pfft! I bet the lad couldn't even stand up to a squire! The coward won't even respond to my words to preserve his dignity. What's he going to do?" Alled snipped. Link growled; temper flaring, not tolerating being called a coward after all he'd done to save the guard, and everyone else for that matter.

"I beg your pardon," Link's voice was cold, all friendliness gone from his face.

Alled turned around.

"I believe I'm brave enough, and why should I 'preserve my dignity'? It is highly preserved, and I don't think the words one man could say damages it," he countered, and they halted completely in the middle of Hyrule Field. Girehen's eyes flicked back and forth from the two, slightly amused, or so it seemed. The hero stood still.

"I believe you're weak. After all, you never even talk. A man is no man unless he can speak his mind, as I am doing."

However, Link grew angry, and felt his Triforce light up and tear into his body. He couldn't help it, and tried to cool down before he did something too rash. His instinct took over, and he felt like he was a wolf once again when a brilliant light seared into Alled. _The mission has really changed me _Link thought to himself, _when was I ever so imprudent? _Alled appeared to be shocked, but not harmed, and Link felt immediately bad for his actions. Once the sentry regained his composure, he opened his mouth to say something, but only air escaped from his foul lips. He tried again, and then clenched his throat. His eyes were blazing fury, but he didn't dare charge Link.

"I think that is better," the hero immediately knew what he had done, and how to take it back. He had stolen Alled's voice, just as the guard had deserved.

Girehen chuckled after a moment, nearly as surprised as Alled.

"Yes. Much better, shall we move on?"

After a few steps, Alled had given up the hope of trying to say something.

"Will he ever get his voice back?" Girehen asked politely, definitely not wanting to anger Link after the incident that had just occurred, "because this is truly a relief." Link laughed in return to the sentinel's words, knowing that the feeling was mutual.

"Yes. I plan to give it back to him. I am not so unkind to take something of that weight away from someone," Link was quiet as he spoke, and chanced a glance over at Alled, whose expression had gone from outraged, to thoughtful. The hero raised an eyebrow at him before averting his eyes. The conversation was interrupted by Epona, who was stomping her hooves playfully. It was an unusual sight, but Link had known her long enough to know that she was pleased.

"Your horse amuses me," Girehen pointedly stated.

Link raised a hand to pat her head.

"She's trouble, but she humors me as well."

Silence followed for minutes.

"I did not know you were a magician as well," the guard's voice was low and precise, as if he were trying to figure Link out, "when did you learn how to use power?" The hero listened to the inquiry, with no idea how to avoid the topic, much less explain it. In a way, Link was glad neither of them had spotted his Triforce. He knew that it would only create more questions, ones that he didn't care to answer. At least, not at the very moment. In his heart, he knew that one day; his secret would be revealed in some form or fashion.

"I'm not a magician," Link worded it carefully; "I've not practiced sorcery a day in my life."

Girehen was puzzled.

"It's a part of me, really," Link tried to clarify what he meant better, "if I decide to make use of it, I have it. However, I've only ever used it a few times in my entire life. Mainly when the desolation was upon us…"

"I see."

The hero felt the awkwardness seep through the air.

"You don't have to worry about me, Girehen. I will do nothing to harm you, nor will I do anything to injure your 'friend'," he shoved a thumb over at the silent guard; "I only call upon it for solely good purposes." Girehen laughed loudly enough to send birds flying from their trees, and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I know that, I'm just… awestruck by you!"

"Awestruck?" the young swordsman was perplexed.

"Yes!" the guard's voice boomed, "you won our spar by a landslide, are a full-blood, created a potion that healed Alled's ankle in a matter of seconds, and can effectively use magic! How come no more of us Hyrulians know you! You should be famous, lad!" The commendation made Link smile a little bit, and he thanked Girehen.

The evening had set itself across Hyrule, and the skies were colored a hue of pink that made the grass glow in response. Link noticed how close the Castle had become and was ready to reach it after all the travelling. All three of the men stunk with sweat, and Alled picked at his hair in disgust. In the time of his silence, he seemed to have cooled down tremendously. Alled no longer glared at Link, but stared at him in interest, as if something were strange about him.

In truth, there were many curious things about the young swordsman, but none that someone could simply guess after a day. Link took this time to think about the last time he had seen the princess of Hyrule, and the events that were transpiring during that time. He wondered if she was still as sad as he'd seen her in her tower, and in the Twilight Mirror Chamber.

He remembered Midna's words to her…

"_You don't have to look so sad!"_

Link chuckled at the memory, but was solemn. In the time he'd been back in Ordon, the pain of losing Midna had been near unbearable when he was drawing her. He was still saddened, of course, but now that he'd left his home, the pain was only a dull ache. He guessed it was because he had something to consume his time besides languishing over his past as the Hero of Time. Maybe his life would take a turn soon, for the better. Link couldn't take being miserable all of the time, not anymore.

Else he would wear away without a trace.

"We have arrived at Castle Town!" Girehen announced, and the hero snapped his eyes up from the grass to see they stood at the southern entrance. As Link had predicted, it was nightfall. He was about to step through the entrance before rethinking. The young swordsman turned to face Alled, who stared blankly back, clearly bewildered by the sudden halt in progress.

"I'm going to give you your voice back before we arrive," the hero stated, and brought his hand to touch Alled's neck. The Triforce on its surface lit for a second as the speech was transferred back to its owner. He pulled his hand away before either of the men could discern the source of the magic. Alled coughed, and nodded.

"Proceed," his voice was shaky, but present.

He didn't say anything else, perhaps out of fright.

They did.

Castle Town was empty, save for a few men roaming the walkways, doing pointless things. Link was suddenly thankful that it was nighttime, as the township would usually be crammed with people that were bustling around, and going about their business. He admired the granite fountain in the center of it, and nearly walked over to touch the water.

He would have, but he was eager to get a shower, and then rest.

He picked up speed, nearly leaving Girehen and Alled behind in his haste. He stood at the northern entrance, and waited for a second for the two soldiers to catch up to him. When they did, they led him through the polished wooden door, and into the next area.

"Welcome, Link Kindheart, to Hyrule Castle."

(A/N- Filler, huh? I was so bored writing this… but decided to push through it. What can I say… it is a slow building story!:) At least he is at the palace now!:D Hence where my story truly begins!)

5


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hyrule Castle"**

**In order to discover new lands, one must be willing to lose sight of the shore for a very long time.**  
>-<strong>Anonymous<strong>

Link stared around the guest room he was staying in with awe, not believing the careful and intricate design of it. The walls were painted a deep red, matching the elaborate comforter on the massive bed. The furniture was a deep russet, decorated with matching flowers and lamps. The hero shook his head, and let his thoughts trail back to how badly he needed to shower. With slight humor, he cautiously smelled his shirt, and was immediately repulsed.

_They'd surely make me sleep in the stables with Epona if they were to see me right now, _he thought.

It took him a minute to find his bathroom, as there were three doors adjoining his room. He'd found the closet, at least. It didn't have too much in it, but there were some notably fashioned tunics and gowns hanging idly on a centered rack, along with sturdy black boots, and nice looking sandals that he'd seen some women wear in Castle Town. He carried what looked to be the most comfortable looking attire with him to the bathroom, and laughed at how beautiful the royals could make even a lavatory look exquisite. After he'd set the fresh apparel from the wardrobe onto the counter, he chose a soft, chocolate colored towel from the cabinet directly underneath the sink.

Slowly, he pulled off his shirt, the rough textile scratching his face as made contact. Link half considered throwing his Ordonian rags and sandals away as she shed them, but chose against it after remembering that he would need them when he went back. He brought them into the shower with him, intending to at least wash some of the stench away before anyone else, even a servant, came in contact with them. He hung them on the shower rack, and then was bewildered. There wasn't a spigot to be found, or even soap for that matter, and several knobs and buttons were secured throughout the whole tub.

Link knitted his eyebrows in confusion, and let out a sigh. He reached out a hand, and began fooling with whatever was in his reach. Without warning, he was splashed with some sort of lavender smelling substance from above. He shook it out of his eyes, noting how bad it burned them.

"Found the soap," he muttered disdainfully to himself.

The next time, he prepared himself before he turned another handle. The shower immediately turned on, and Link was amazed once more by Hyrule Castle. The water fell just like rain from the ceiling, and the hero barely had to adjust the temperature. Wanting to experiment more, Link caked himself in moisturizer, more of the awful lavender cleanser, a good smelling aftershave, some type of bath salt, no-scent shampoo, and other various concoctions.

What was supposed to be a quick wash turned into a very long one. Though, while he was curious, most of the hero's time was spent trying to remember where everything he liked was. He muttered something along the lines of "they should really label this…" after staring at the plethora of different choices. He picked out a familiar one carefully, hoping for the best, in vain, of course, as he was greeted once again with the flowery aroma that he hated.

"_Not _that one," Link narrowed his eyes.

His fingers were wrinkled by the time he was clean, and he was very grateful to finally be out. Once he secured the towel around his waist, he scooped his old set of clothes into his arms, and threw them in the hamper. Link ran a comb through his hair, noticing that it had darkened a shade due to being wet for so long, and also that it was sticking to the sides of his face.

The new outfit he'd chosen was softer than expected, and the hero knew the moment that he put them on that it'd be easy to rest in it.

(A/N… I have no idea how to insert the line symbolizing a time skip… but I'll improvise.)

Link woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was early, of course, so the birds were still chirping pleasantly outside. He rose from the mattress, noticing instantly that the aches from sleeping outside were far gone. He raised his arms to stretch, and inhaled deeply, and was angry moments later. He scooped up the grey tunic, and took a bigger whiff.

"Blasted petunia soap," he didn't refrain from being snippy, as he was alone. Either way, he groomed himself to the best of his ability, slipping on boots over his deep grey trousers, and left his room. Girehen had shown him the living quarters down the hall, and suggested he go there before breakfast if he woke up early enough. However, Link did not know when breakfast was, or how to get there even. As he walked towards his destination, he noticed a girl flitting about, and dusting the multiple pictures hung on the wall.

"Excuse me, miss…" Link spoke lowly, and she turned on a heel, and gasped, clearly startled.

"I'm s…" her face reddened at the sight of him, but then she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, sir, I did not hear you coming behind me; usually no one is up at this early hour."

"It's probably my fault," Link chanced a smile at her, "I just arrived last night, and am still a bit perplexed on the concept of the palace. I can go back to my room if necessary."

"No!" she answered a bit too quickly, and her odd behavior puzzled Link even more, "I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to. The only set rules in the palace is to respect the princess, and don't wander to her quarters unless summoned. "Link didn't take a step in either direction, knowing that he should reply, even if he wasn't good with words. He debated his response for a few seconds, hoping she didn't notice his lack of social skills.

"Very well, then. I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind answering…" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling ignorant for not knowing anything.

"Of course not, ask away, sir…" she trailed off, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Kindheart. Link Kindheart," he gave her his name before making his inquiry, "I don't know when or where breakfast is held, much less what to do afterwards. Also, I do need to speak with the Princess Zelda sometime today, and have no idea how to even see her. I'm from Ordon, you see…" he chuckled, and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Mr. Kindheart!" she smacked her forehead, and then met his eyes, "I'm terribly sorry! We servants were given strict instruction to bring you to Her Majesty as soon as your arrival was noted! The princess is in the throne room! Come along, I'll bring you to her. My apologies," she squealed; now more red in the face than Link had seen anyone. She gestured for him to come forward, and he didn't argue. The maid didn't talk for a moment. The young swordsman offered a delayed word of conciliation.

"She even gave us your description. I am a fool!"

"Not any more than I."

She giggled.

"Forgiving and handsome, I can see why Princess Zelda has taken a liking to you," she threw a casual wink back his way, and this time… words were far beyond Link's mouth. He cast his eyes down at the finely carpeted floor, and wondered why everything about this palace was far more peculiar than it was back at his home. She noticed his silence, and chuckled again, as if her words weren't supposed to affect Link in any manner.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, sir. I thought surely someone had told you that before," she admitted. He brought his chin back up, and blinked before shaking his head. No one had ever been so bold to say something of the sort before.

"Really?"

Link shrugged.

"Then you might as well get used to it; there are people in this palace far worse that I am," he listened to her words as he followed behind her. The discomfort slowly relented, and the hero took her words into account. If that was truly the way the Hyrulians acted here, then he would not hold the servant at fault for her candid statement. After all, he'd, in a way, conformed to the Ordonian way of life, and the maid probably found some of his words to be strange.

"By the way, if you need any more help… I give you my assistance. My name is Ella, should you need for me, just call over to me," she said, and the hero noticed the friendliness that laced her tone. There was at least one person in Hyrule Castle that would tolerate him, besides Girehen, who only patrolled and guarded the stronghold. Link wasn't sure whether or not the friendly guard resided within the walls of the citadel.

"Well… thank you, Miss Ella. I appreciate it."

She halted, and wheeled to face him.

Disbelief sparkled in her blue eyes, and Link worried that he'd insulted her.

"Miss Ella?" a laugh escaped her throat, "I don't deserve anything more than Ella; I assure you. I am a maid. However, make sure you do call the noble-women Miss; else they'll cut out your tongue for disrespect." Link took note of this, hoping that he'd remember her advice when the time came. While he did not speak much, he surely treasured his tongue.

"Not literally," Ella amended, recalling his little knowledge of the royal place.

Link chuckled.

"I assumed as much, but it's still an awful thought."

Link still intended to call the servants by Mister and Miss, as that was how it was done at his home. No matter how much money or land you owned, you still deserved the same veneration as everyone else, he thought. That was the way he thought it would be here, and it was how he would have it if he were a noble, but he knew that their culture was quite different.

"Here it is, the throne room."

Link hadn't even noticed the gigantic double doors until she had said anything, as he was trying to take in everything else. She rested a hand on the doorknob, and shot Link a look, and then smiled. He nearly smiled back, as he saw her conduct as outlandish, and inexplicable. He exhaled deeply, ready to be thrust into more confusion.

"You ready, dear?"

He raised a brow, but nodded.

Ella knocked, hand still grasping the handle. She was a bit puzzled by him as well. Not once had he given her a real smile, when normal Hyrulians would grin without shame. She gazed at him, and resolved that it was simply a Hylian thing, for the princess Zelda herself seemed the same way, as had her parents before her. It was a while, but then the clear and unyielding voice that could only be Her Majesty's floated through the thick wooden egresses.

"Enter."

Ella opened the door, and nearly had to shove Link forward.

The princess sat on the far side of the room, and was speaking to one of her guards, and it was almost as if they were arguing about something. Link and Ella made their way down the burgundy mat, until they reached the three steps that led to the cathedra Zelda sat in. Ella coughed lightly, hoping to draw her attention away without rudely disrupting her.

Zelda turned away from the guard, and Ella curtseyed. When the princess's gaze passed to Link, he went to one knee in a highly courteous bow.

"My goodness! I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow!" her smile brightened, and she stood up.

"Thank you, Ella… Fredrick…" she cast a glance at the guard at her left, "you are both dismissed while I speak with my guest."

They left as ordered, and Link was still kneeling. When he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder, he tilted his head up to meet her impossibly blue eyes. She now wore a serious, yet pleasant expression on her face.

"You do not bow to me, Hero of Time…" she held her hand out, and he took it, and brought himself to his feet. A moment later, she was the one that kneeled. She performed the action just as he had, and he noticed her golden hair was wound just as it had been the day in the Gerudo Desert, and the wrapped strands hung elegantly to the sides of her alabaster face. He was a bit surprised at this, but helped her upright.

"I do not think you should lower yourself to me, Princess of Destiny."

She gave him a small smile.

"Ever so humble, I see. I'm glad you came, Link. I wasn't sure that you would, as this place probably brings about horrible memories," she admitted, her voice dropping an octave, "and, you do not have to refer to me as anything but Zelda… It seems that we've known each other and have shared far too many hardships for such ridiculous formalities."

In all honesty, while this had been the peak of his adventure, he'd rather be here than home. Their similar struggles were refreshing as well, seeing as he didn't have to go about explaining himself to her. According to the maids, or Ella, to be more specific, she had been acting similarly to the way he had. He smiled a genuine smile, and he was surprised how easy it was.

"It's nice to have someone that understands," he disclosed.

She looked down.

"I was just quarrelling with Fredrick about that, as it happens. So I know exactly how you feel… it took me a very long time just to get used to the idea of living here after all that time locked away," her lashes fluttered, and the hero could tell she was fighting back tears.

"I'm truly sorry, Pr- I mean, Zelda," Link's voice was sincere.

She met his eyes.

"Thank you for all of your bravery, Link. Without you, we'd surely all be dead."

He allowed his Triforce to flash for demonstrative purposes.

"It seems I was fit for the job," he chuckled, this time, without humor. In return, hers lit up. They both stared at each other's hands, in deep thought. Link and Zelda both felt the flutter of the other Triforce, as it was engrained to do so. It made Link shiver a little, but the princess did not notice it, as she was still looking off into the distance.

"Are you faring well now?" he asked.

"At the moment, yes."

"That's a good thing to hear," the hero smiled a little; his Triforce (and personality in general) wanted to do everything in its power to make sure she was truly okay, "I worried about you."

Zelda looked up.

"I did as well. Either way, breakfast is being served by now. Come if you will, and I'll introduce you to a few people," she began to walk forward, and then stopped abruptly, and her head snapped to him. It took a few seconds, but a smirk played its way onto her face. Link didn't comprehend, so he waited for her to speak. He was embarrassed when she finally did.

"Lavender, is it?"

(A/N- I wanted to make this chapter slightly humorous. It's been terribly emotional and depressing for the first few chapters, and you guys needed a break from that. Especially because, all in all, while Link and Zelda have been through emotional turmoil… they are friends (may be subject to change… who knows if or when? ;) cept me…) who especially need another person to understand, so I needed to give Zelda a good vibe from the get go. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to all who have done so already!)


	8. Chapter 8

"**Prophetic"**

**Go so far away that you stop being afraid of not coming back.  
>-Eve Ensler <strong>

"Why do they keep staring at you?" Link was bewildered by the fact that nearly everyone in the dining hall had turned just to look at the two of them, as if they'd never seen the princess in their lives. Zelda smiled, and gave everyone a light wave. Most nodded, and went back to their business, but some still gazed their way. The hero was a little but wary, but tried to look as confident as possible at her side, as he would not be respected otherwise. He still subconsciously shifted in his boots, and hoping that he did not stumble in front of so many.

"I don't believe they are staring at me, Link," she spoke to him under her breath. His eyes widened slightly at the news, wondering why they would be looking at him, especially with the princess of Hyrule in the room. Link's stomach churned, and all of the sudden, his appetite disappeared without a trace. He'd never been good in front of large crowds. She laughed, and the hero knew it was due to his awkwardness.

"Why would they stare at me?" he inquired, plucking up his courage to give those that still watched a light smile. He was surprised at how many of the Hyrulians responded. They either beamed confidently, which befuddled Link, as he'd never before seen someone grin like that at someone they didn't know, or shied away; averting their gaze, as if he'd intimidated them. Zelda let out another laugh, and he was amazed at how refined she was in front of people.

"Some of these people were surprised that full-bloods even existed when my parents were placed as king and queen… and besides meeting us, most of them have never seen another Hylian, especially one that isn't a royal. Therefore, they can hardly believe another Hylian exists in this world," she paused for a moment, "and the others… especially the palace maids, find you very pleasing to look at," she worded it carefully, and Link barely blushed this time, as he'd heard it not long ago. Still, a lump in his throat made him incapable of speaking.

He kept his eyes on her, and wondered aloud.

"Then why shouldn't they stare at you?" he saw her golden hair shine as she spun her head towards him, "you are very lovely as well."

The moment he said it, he clamped his mouth shut. He realized how his compliment may be taken, though he didn't mean to. Her face lit up for a second, and she looked back to the mass of people, who were still observing them. He watched her face for signs of her thoughts, but only found worry in her eyes. At that moment, he knew something was wrong.

"You are kind, Link. Shall we sit?"

The hero nodded, and she led him to the table.

Zelda admired Link's buoyancy, and how it wasn't overly done. He held his shoulders high, and sat directly upright. He had seemed just as secure when they spoke alone about their troubles. Breakfast was served upon their arrival, but the princess's mind was far from her hunger. She watched as Link ate, slowly and deliberately, as if he was frightened. It alarmed her a bit, for she didn't want to run him off, he was the closest thing to a friend that she had. Also, she needed him. She needed for him to hear what she had to say after breakfast, as soon as they were alone…

No one spoke for a very long time, and Zelda noticed that while Link was sitting pleasantly, his eyes were flitting about the room nervously, as if he were waiting on someone to attack him, or something of that nature. Zelda sighed, and placed her hands neatly on her lap, trying not to think of what had been troubling her. There was nothing that could be done at the present time without causing a scene, which would more than likely upset the hero more than he was already.

"Link, are you alright?" she whispered under her breath, and the hero flicked his eyes over to regard her. She could see something in his eyes, but could not tell what it was. He nodded slightly, but the princess was wise and did not believe a word of what he was saying. The remaining minutes of breakfast still felt awkward, and both the hero and the princess were glad when it was over. Zelda motioned for Link to follow her, looking a little bit wary. While she was glad to have him attend the ball with her, and planned to knight him, there was another reason for the invitation…

The hero was confused, but tailed her as she wished down several elaborate corridors. She led him to a library, and locked the door once they were safe inside. He was still puzzled on the reason behind this, it was as if she was … afraid. They had a seat at a nearby table, and she folded her hands atop its surface. Link waited an explanation for her bizarreness, and impulsive behavior. Her eyes jumped around the library, as if she was concluding that there was no one else in the room. When she was satisfied that there wasn't anyone, she met his eyes.

"Something is happening in Hyrule…"

Link knitted his eyebrows together, and rubbed his hands on his legs, as it was rather cold here.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened in the Gerudo Desert was not as secret as originally thought. Someone… or maybe something, was watching us. They saw the Mirror of Twilight break, Link," she took a breath, "and they saw how it affected Hyrule, I just know it. Even you have to agree that the hour of twilight is very strange these days."

Link nodded, waiting to know where it was all going.

"I've been having… strange, possibly prophetic, dreams lately. Link, I think there are more mirrors…" she told him, "connecting different worlds to this one… Supporting this world while we support theirs. I know that I sound completely daft, but my dreams tell me that someone is trying to find these mirrors, for some purpose. I know not why, only that it is not good," she was staring at the table now, and Link fought the urge to swallow.

"What does that mean for us?" he asked her.

"I do not yet know," she whispered, sounding defeated, "but it can't be good, Link. I can feel it. Something dangerous is headed our way. It's best we stay on our guard, and watch out for anything weird," her eyes burned into him like a frightening picture. Strong fear, more than he'd ever seen, was present in her gaze. Link was once again bound to duty, and nothing but bravery flickered within his, and Zelda admired this.

"What would you have me do, princess?" he asked.

"Stay here? I'll offer you a spot within the ranks of my guards when I knight you the day after the ball. Our powers are stronger if we're together, and maybe that might help my dreams a bit. I know this is probably one of the last things you want to do, Link, after your trials against the Dark One, but this is precarious," she turned away to look around at the room again, and then back at the hero, "What say you?"

Link did not smile.

"I will stay here."

She nodded, and was quiet for a moment before they both stood.

"I'm sorry for this, Link. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all of your endeavors. If there's anything you need or want… I am not only bound to you by the Triforce, I am also your friend. If there's anything…" Link laughed a short, humorless laugh, and cut her off by placing two fingers gently on her mouth, letting his power flood her for a moment before stepping back. When he raised his hand, the Triforce emblazoned on the back of it glowed with a brilliant light. However, it was not the insignia that caught her attention; it was how the gleam lit his eyes. They were feral, and she could almost see the Twilight Wolf sketched in them. He thrust down his hand and got exceedingly close to her, absorbing the princess with his steadfast stare.

"Never _ever _forget who I am."

She shook her head, agreeing with him, slightly surprised that one so kind and endearing could be so intimidating. He backed up, and took her in for a second. She stood as stiff as a sculpture with a serene look plastered on her face. Link let his face go blank, and Zelda immediately recovered. With an unexpected sharp breath she folded her hands together. Link spoke again.

"I was born to be the Hero of Time, not the ranch herder, made only for the purpose of aiding the Princess of Destiny at all costs. There is nothing in store for me besides my job. I am doing the task I was assigned to do. I am not offended that you called on me, Zelda, nor will I ever be… I will _always _protect you."

"Link…" she called to him as he turned away.

"I will see you tomorrow at the ball."

She balked at him as he walked out, not sure what to make of his words. Never before did he seem like he believed he was only a hollow shell as he just implied. Then again, Zelda got that exact feeling at certain times. She was only a piece intended to play a part in the world, and then she would die. The princess finally walked out herself, not wanting to think about it. Even as much as she tried; however, she wondered if she'd ever be happy. In her life, she'd seen genuine smiles, and sincere emotions, but had never felt them for herself. After all, she was a princess. She'd been through enough finishing school to know that her life would be filled with half-hearted gossip and small talk. She also knew that no laugh would ever be authentic.

Once she walked out into the hall, Girehen (A/N- pronunciation: Jyre-In), one of the sentinels sent to fetch Link from his home, joined her. He immediately took notice of how upset the princess looked, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The rough callouses made his hands feel strong and secure, and Zelda could feel the roughness of his skin through her light blue dress.

"Princess?"

His tone held an inquisitive edge to it, and she knew immediately what he was about to ask her.

"I'm quite alright," she murmured, not sure if she was horrified by the blandness of her life, or that something could possibly be threatening them again, and so soon after the invasion. Zelda assumed it was the latter, so she didn't say much more on the subject, as there was no need to worry the Hyrulians when it wasn't a sure threat. He did not walk off, and she shot him a curious glance. He shifted a little, but remained at her side.

"Is there anything else that you need, sir?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes. I mainly just wished to tell you that you have excellent choice in your companions. Link is a suitable man, and an incredible warrior. Hyrule is very lucky to have one of such skill," Girehen complimented, and this made Zelda smile a little bit, "He was able to best me in a spar, and… other things. Alled doesn't much like him though… Pity…"

With that word, the guard walked away.

Zelda was baffled at how anyone could not like Link. Perhaps not Ganondorf, or Zant, but a regular guard from her Palace? As far as she knew, he was treasured by all who spoke to him. The princess scoffed a little bit; Alled had no inkling on the amount of things Link had done for him, and everyone else. The servants watched Zelda as she stormed down the hall, and they seemed to be whispering more than usual. However, she barely cared about their gossip, especially now that Link knew that there was a possible crisis on their hands. Zelda had somewhat hoped that the hero would tell her she was only paranoid, but the fact that he believed her scared her all the more. She took a deep breath, trying to ease her mind, but her efforts were exceedingly futile.

"Not again," she spoke to herself lightly.

On her way back to the throne room, she wondered exactly what would happen if the mirrors she dreamed of existed, and what effect they might have on Hyrule. She knew that they must have a large one, after the ordeal with the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda also pondered on where they might lead. As far as she knew, the Twilight Realm and Hyrule were the only lands supposed to exist, and she only found out this prior to the attack on their country.

"At least I don't know anything for sure yet…" she muttered, glad that no one could hear her speaking to herself. They would surely think her to have lost her mind. To be honest, the princess felt that she might have misplaced her sense somewhere within last years' time. Link stepped out in front of her at that very moment, and it startled her.

"But you do."

(A/N- now you guys are beginning to get the feel for the plot … but so far, you're only dipping your toes in the water ;) )

4


End file.
